You'll Ask For Me
by soulwriter5
Summary: It's the ultimate showdown: love vs hate, and the casualities of war? Two teenage girls and their fragile high school lives.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. None of it. Nor do I seek any profit from it. I do seek profit, but as a general principle. **

Today is going to be a bad day. I just know it.

My alarm clock didn't go off, so I woke to the sound of my best friend's voice on the other side of my bedroom door. It's not as pleasant as it sounds. Honestly, what the hell is she doing being up that damn early anyway? It's not like she has school.

Teeth half-brushed, comb in-hand, and in between the sleeves of my shirt, I manage my way into my car.

I pause for a beat, before putting the keys in the ignition, willing it to start.

"Please baby, please, work for me. Please?" I whisper uselessly for about five minutes. Suddenly, the car comes to life with a roar. Or rather, a sickly cough.

Looking down, I see a red ribbon tied to my clutch. I had a ribbon for every class, in case there was something important due, so I wouldn't forget. I may hate school, but if I have to go, I'm not going to piss away my time. So let's see, which class was red again…

Shit. I have a Spanish presentation today. I'm going to need an energy drink. Should I even bother looking at my watch?

**6:37am.**

Shit. I don't have time. With my luck, I'd only take a minute in the store, and then get stuck in hour-long traffic.

As if to affirm my thoughts, a black altima chooses this timely moment to swerve in front of me, effectively cutting me off as the light turns red. I slam on my brakes to avoid hitting him and hear the car behind me blaring its horn. At me. Of course. I resist the urge to flip the guy a birdie. The excellent driver in front of me sticks his head out the window to look back at me. Briefly, he looks like he might apologizes, then it seems as though he recognizes me. He's a junior at my school, I realize, and he's laughing at me.

Great.

Finally, I pull my jeep into the school parking lot and make it to my spot without to much hassle. Having parked, I chance a glance at my watch.

**6:45am.**

Shit. How fast was I going? I'm lucky I didn't get a ticket.

Damn it. I totally had time to grab that energy drink. Sighing, I turn my car off and gather my stuff.

As I open my door and swing my legs around to get out of the car, I forget that my phone had been in my lap. I hear the sickening crack as it hits the pavement.

"Shit." I curse angrily under my breath, trying to fit the battery back into the phone. As if to punctuate the events preceding it, I bent over just far enough for my not-quite-zipped-yet backpack to spill its contents all over the cement as well. Vaguely, I hear the sound of the bell coming from the not-so-distant school building.

"Shit!" I yell out this time, ignoring the heads that suddenly found themselves staring in my direction. Why did I come to school today? Oh yeah. Damn presentation.

Suddenly, from my crouched position, I hear a voice from just above me, "Hey, need a hand?"

Marissa Cooper. She transferred to my school about a week ago. I think we have some classes together, but we've yet to actually meet.

"Sure, but don't you have class?" I ask, squinting up at her.

"A couple minutes here or there won't hurt anyone," she replied, "besides, I'd much rather be here than there."

A few minutes later, everything was picked up and put away. As she was handing my last textbook, she left her hand suspended.

"I don't think we've formally met."

I eyed her suspiciously, "Not quite."

She broke out in a smile so wide, it rivaled the Grand Canyon.

"Marissa Cooper."

"Alex Kelly," I respond, slipping my hand into hers.

"I know," she replies, "we have Spanish together."

This caused to wince involuntarily, "Damn it, I have that fucking presentation."

She smiles understandingly and nods, "Tell you what; you stay here for a couple minutes. Relax. Calm down. Get ready and meet me in class. I'll cover for you until then."

"Thanks," I breathed out, unsure as to why this almost-prefect-stranger seems awkward and unusual.

"Okay, see you soon," she waved enthusiastically as I watched her leave.

I had a strange pit in my stomach, only this time, the pit was telling me that maybe today wouldn't be so bad today.


End file.
